<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Faith by ailishsTARDIS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745413">Faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS'>ailishsTARDIS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coronation Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic starts just after the factory roof collapses, but Rana manages to dive under a desk. It then jumps forward.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Imran Habeeb - Relationship, Kate Connor/Rana Habeeb Nazir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Kana fanfic so please be kind. I have wanted to write one for a while but the idea only came to me a few weeks back. There will be more to come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rana acted before she could even think, pure adrenaline shot through her veins and she bolted for the nearby desk. Doing this, she would find out later, had ultimately saved her life. </p><p>She could feel her heart racing at one hundred miles per hour and felt physically sick. </p><p>This was meant to be her wedding day but instead here she was, huddled beneath a desk while a roof caved in around her. </p><p> She could hear shouts coming from outside as the rescue team entered the now destroyed building.</p><p>“Rana. Rana can you hear me?” it was Ali. </p><p>“I’m here.” Rana screamed. “I’m under a desk!” </p><p>Ali followed her shouts and found her. </p><p>“Oh thank god. Kate’s been out of her mind with worry, she’s outside trying to get past the firemen”</p><p>“What!?” Rana suddenly felt adrenaline shoot through her again and suddenly found the strength to try and get up but Ali stopped her. </p><p>“No no, don’t move.” Ali glanced up at the ceiling as more dust covered them and then nervously glanced down at Rana’s leg. It was bleeding. “It’s going to be ok”</p><p>“Please, Ali. You have to get me out of here” </p><p> “And I will. I promise. But we have to do it slowly ok? </p><p>Rana nodded in understanding. </p><p>“Ok. Are you hurt anywhere else?”<br/>
Rana shook her head, </p><p>“I don’t think so. Just shaken” </p><p>“Understandable, we’ll check you over at the hospital. Are you ready? Let’s get you up. On three ok?” </p><p>Rana physically shook as Ali carried her out of the building.  </p><p>As soon as Rana saw Kate, she insisted Ali put her down.</p><p>Ali did as he was told and let the young woman attempt to run towards her fiancé, he could see that Rana’s leg was in a bad way, he linked Rana’s arms around him and held her up, helping her to the sobbing woman who was waiting on the cobbles outside. </p><p>“Kate!”  </p><p>“Rana!?” Kate dropped her phone and ducked under the police cordon, throwing her arms around her soon to be wife. “Oh my god. Oh my god I thought I’d lost you”</p><p>“Ali-“ Kate leapt on him and kissed his cheeks, holding his face in her hands and crying.  “Thank you. Thank you so much” She embraced Rana again, the two of them refusing to let go. </p><p>A noise erupted from the building behind them and rubble came tumbling down. Ali immediately shielded Kate and Rana as dust flew everywhere. Kate felt Rana slip out of her arms as she fainted. “Rana” Kate screamed as more paramedics rushed to join them, they handed Ali the defibrillator in case he needed it and double-checked for a pulse. </p><p>Upon hearing his soon to be sister-in-laws screams, Imran looked up at the commotion and ran over to his little sister.</p><p>“Rana. Rana can you hear me!?” Imran put his ear to Rana’s chest “She’s not breathing” he cried </p><p>Ali ran over and checked for a pulse. “No, come on love. Not today. You’re getting married today. Come on Rana don’t give up” he immediately started CPR.</p><p>The seconds felt like they were turning into hours when suddenly-</p><p>“She’s got a pulse!”</p><p>“Move! We have to get her to the hospital” another paramedic joined Ali and checked Rana’s pulse again, it was weak but it was there. </p><p>“Kate!” it was Johnny, he knelt down beside Imran and put a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Come on, move away, we have to get Rana to the hospital” </p><p>“I’m coming with you!” Kate said frantically, looking at the paramedic. </p><p>“And me!” Imran insisted </p><p>“I can’t take two-“  </p><p>“There’s no time for this. We `need to move. Now” </p><p>Ali motioned for Kate and Imran to follow him as Rana was loaded into the ambulance. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll meet you there,” Johnny said as Jenny joined him and they hurried to the car. </p><p>“I’m not meant to do this” Ali told them as soon as the sirens started. “But she’s a fighter. So I’m making an exception. </p><p>“Thank you Ali.” Imran whispered as Rana started to stir. </p><p>As soon as they reached the hospital, Rana was rushed away to be checked over, all Kate and Imran could do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later, after what felt like forever to a shaken and worried Imran and Kate, a nurse came by and informed them that Rana was stable. </p><p>“When can we see her!?” Kate begged, her voice cracking at the thought of everything that had happened in a short space of time. </p><p>“We’re preparing her bed now. She should be up for visitors in a while”</p><p>“Thank you” this is when Kate’s voice broke completely. She leaned into Imran and sobbed. </p><p> “She’s a fighter” the nurse took Imran’s hand in hers and held them tightly. “Have faith” </p><p>It was these words that echoed years later when Kate went into labour with her and Rana’s first baby. A little girl. Whom they called Faith.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>